1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer controller amplifier and speaker system having power conservation feature. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer controlled amplifier and speaker system with an adaptable power conservation and power shut-off feature that accepts multiple audio inputs and enables multiple audio outputs and is adaptable to a portable kit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of conventional electric speaker systems are known that include the playing of a fixed book of songs or selected sounds retained in an electronic memory.
A first example of a conventional electric speaker system is the Model 336 sold by Wolo Manufacturing Corp. (identified at www.wolo-mfg.com, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference). The Model 336 system includes an electronic speaker in operable connection with a controlling module and a power supply link for connecting directly to the 12 volt wiring harness for a vehicle. The controlling module includes a plurality of keys allowing a user to play any of the stored preprogrammed songs retained in an electronic memory and additionally enables a user to record and play one additional song. A LED (light emitting diode) light notes an on/off mode and a volume controller exists.
During use, the electric speaker for the Model 336 unit is fixably placed within the engine compartment of a vehicle and the controlling module is placed within the passenger compartment. The Model 336 operates to a maximum volume of 12 watts supplied by the vehicle's 12 volt electrical system, and is limited thereto.
A second example of a conventional electronic speaker system is the Model 345 also sold by Wolo Manufacturing Corp. (identified at www.wolo-mfg.com, the contents of which are again herein incorporated by reference). The Model 345 system includes an electric speaker in operable connection with a controlling module which includes a microphone, and a power source connection link for connecting directly to the vehicle's 12 volt wiring system or a battery for a vehicle. The controlling module includes a plurality of rotary control features, allowing a user to select and play via the electric speaker different pre-recorded animal sounds, electronic sirens, and musical songs stored in an electronic memory. The controlling module also allows the use of the microphone as a fixed audio input enabling a user to operate the electric speaker as a public address (P.A.) system.
As with the Model 336 system, the electric speaker for the Model 345 unit is fixably placed within the engine compartment of a vehicle and the controlling module is placed within the passenger compartment along with the microphone. The Model 345 also operates to a maximum volume of 12 watts powered by the vehicle's power system, and limited thereto.
These known, and related electronic horn devices have several disadvantages. Their operation can be too simplistic and therefore not responsive to consumer needs. In particular, they may not have any ability to accurately adjust to a required power level and also fail to provide any amplification of the stored or spoken audio signals over the maximum 12 watts of audio output powered by the vehicle's electronic system. Consequently, the power consumption of these systems may not be optimal for their use, due to the absence of any power conservation software and management features.
These conventional systems also fail to appreciate the need for readily adaptable power supply features, allowing an electric speaker or horn system to be employed in a non-12 Volt non-vehicle circumstance.
Furthermore, these systems do not permit the receipt or upload of audio content to a computer memory from audio signal systems (such as IPods® or MP3 players) outside the specific Model 336/345 systems in an on-demand basis. Similarly, these systems do not permit the output of audio content in the form of audio electronic driving signals to third party audio use systems such as separate home stereo systems, computers, camcorders, projectors, and public performance equipment.
Neither conventional system contemplates the need for an amplifying electronic speaker system that is adaptable to a variety of audio inputs, audio outputs, that maintains a controllable power conservation feature, and that is readily adapted to a portable use.
Accordingly, what is not appreciated in the related art is the need for a combined electric speaker and amplifier system with an operational controller, that readily accepts a variety of audio inputs and outputs, is adaptable to a variety of power supply systems, and that contains power conservation software to shut off an amplification of an audio output signal after detecting the end of a audio signal from an audio signal driver.
It will also be understood, that the present use of the phrase ‘electric speaker’ will be understood by those of skill in the art to be also an electronic speaker’, recognizing here the interchangeability of the words electric and electronic for the consumer products discussed.